Tiempo solitario
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Algunos hechos curiosos   y graciosos  que involucran un espacio e tiempo en solitario para algunos de nuestros amigos Vangolas...


**Tiempo solitario…  
(O…Cómo estresarse en casa)**

_Horus Reborn: Esta idea se me ocurrió ayerr… estando yo sola en mi casa y mejor la escribo mientras sea un one-shot en mi cabeza, espero que lo disfruten! Es mi primer fic de Katekyo hitman Reborn! _

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la talentosa Akira Amano _

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Gokudera Hayato-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Nada como esforzarse para no provocarle problemas al yuudaime! ¡Sí! Ese era el entusiasmo que tenía el buen Hayato luego de unos ejercicios matutinos y una buena ducha. Estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana de sábado (qunque no podría ir a ver a Tsuna por culpa de la tarea que les dejaron… ¡pero no importaba! Si el yuudaime necesitaba ayuda con su tarea, él ya tendría la propia preparada para así invertir todo su tiempo en explicarle al gran Yuudaime!

Un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que se sonrojaba…

Ah… bueno, luego comenzaría con la tarea, primero debía atender la actividad más importante del día: el desayuno. Su estómago no paraba de hacer ruido, debía tener mucha hambre, quizá era porque ni siquiera había cenado la noche anterior. Se estaba sintiendo muy débil, pero; no importaba, en cuanto llegase al refrigerador o la despensa todo estaría bien.

Se arrastró hasta la cocina y lo primero que abrió fue la puertita de la alacena superior… nada, solo especias. Hm… revisó la de junto… ¡Una caja de cereal! Su mirada se ilumino ¡Era su favorito! Pero… curiosamente la caja estaba… muy ligera… La sacudió un poco… ¡Estaba vacía! Pero no lo quizo creer... la abrió, miró adentro y… ¡Un ratón! ¡Un ratón había devorado lo que quedaba de su cereal favorito! Dejó la caja afuera de la ventana (luego le buscaría al roedor otro sitio dónde vivir… ¡Y que no fuera su cocina!) Regresó y observó el refrigerador… Era su última esperanza (francamente, no había visto su contenido).

Observó aquél utensilio de línea blanca con un aire celestial, repentinamente era la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Abrió la puerta y… ¡Por Kami! ¡No! Solo estaban las porquerías envenenadas de su hermana… nada comestible… (Le gruñó el estómago otra vez justo antes de caer de espaldas al suelo; medio desmayado). Se incorporó nuevamente y sacó una de esas cosas que despedía un pestilente olor a veneno… Rogó a todos los Kamis que le dieran la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero su estómago rugió aún más fuerte…

Debía ser la persona más masoquista sobre la faz de la tierra…

-.-.-.-.-Yamamoto Takeshi-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía tan bien… tan tranquilo, tan… pacífico. Todo en calma, todo tranquilo, todo sereno, todo apacible… sólo se veían pocas (y pequeñas) nubes blancas desfilar por el hermoso cielo azul en el exterior… Llevaba un buen rato así…

— ¡Demasiada tranquilidad! — Gritó totalmente desesperado. Juró que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás de los jamases volvería a romperse la pierna. ¿Por qué? Porque el doctor dijo: "Reposo absoluto" — Debo salir de aquí ¡Quiero beisbol! — Gritó al tiempo que se levantaba a duras penas, cuando su padre irrumpió en la instancia.

— ¡Nada de beisbol Takesh! ¡Debes descansar!

— ¡P-pero…!

— ¡Sin peros! A la cama Jovencito— le dijo y se fue. Demonios… debía quedarse ahí todavía más tiempo… Y cinco minutos después…

— ¡No! He estado aquí sentado desde que volví del hospital hace una hora, además no necesito una pierna para poder jugar, quizá pueda por lo menos lanzar la bola…— pensó en voz alta mientras intentaba salir por la ventana.

Lo único con lo que no contaba fue el horrible dolor que le dio en la pierna cunando accidentalmente golpeó la pared, haciendo que se soltara por acción reflejo, cayó de lleno al piso y terminó con ambas piernas enyesadas… y ahora (en lugar de dos semanas en reposo) tendría que pasar un mes y medio en cama.

"_¿Por qué cruel destino?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-Rerborn.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un día solitario, ya era medio día y nadie había regresado aún… La mamá de Tsuna había ido de compras y era día de ofertas, así que quizá regresaría hasta la tarde, Tsuna estaba en casa de Gokudera y había decidido dejarlo enfrentarse solo a esto (le dijo que lo mantendría vigilado, pero la verdad es que le daba mucha pereza y solo quiso asustarlo). I-Pin no estaba e inclusive Lambo no andaba por ahí… Era un poco aburrido. ¡Vamos Reborn! Anímate, ¿Qué puede hacer un arcobaleno estando solo en casa?

Veamos… bañar a León… no, el pobre está dormido… hacer una fiesta… no, no tenía ganas… enviciarse con algo de internet… no, ahora no quería pegarse al monitor (no habría ningún otro arcobaleno en el Messenger para molestar, después de todo, era de madrugada en Italia)… practicar algunos movimientos… no… limpiar la casa y ayudar a la mamá de Tsuna… (Estaba aburridísimo) ¡Ah…! Maldición maldita de las maldiciones ¿Cómo era posible que el arcobaleno leal a la familia Vangola, una de las figuras más importantes cuyas hazañas son casi míticas entre los miembros de la mafia, un pensador semi perfecto y tutor del nuevo décimo Vangola, no pueda hallar qué hacer teniendo la casa para él solo?

Hm… En otras circunstancias… ¡Demonios! Bloqueo mental aunque… quizá tuviera que ver el hecho de que no había comido nada desde muy temprano en la mañana, cuando Tsuna se fue a la escuela… ¡Ya tenía qué hacer! Así que corrió al refrigerador (que curiosamente estaba lleno… la mamá de Tsuna era una compradora compulsiva), vio la despensa y sonrió de ver todo lo que necesitaba, así que puso manos a la obra… y la cocina patas arriba.

Cuando Tsuna regresó (medio traumado de ver a Reborn sirviendo de comer y algo espantado por el hecho de que Gokudera necesitara una venda en los ojos para poder vivir en la misma casa con su hermana) se encontró con una mesa perfectamente arreglada con manjares propios de la bella Italia… Reborn no le hizo ningún comentario sobre la visita a Gokudera ni tampoco le dijo nada sobre sus lecciones… ¡Aún existía algo de bondad en este mundo! La cena estuvo deliciosa, Reborn no le regañó por nada y no le recalcó nada… todo era perfecto. Bueno… hubiera sido "perfecto" si Reborn no lo hubiera puesto a lavar los platos, ollas, sartenes refractarios, electrodomésticos (incluyendo las parrillas de la estufa y el horno) después de la cena. (Debió saber que había gato encerrado)

Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-.-.-. Hibari-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún era temprano en la mañana, por lo que el sol aún no entraba por su ventana; sin embargo, había perdido el sueño y no le veía motivo a permanecer aún en la cama, así que de inmediato (y aún algo adormilado) comenzó a levantarse. Parpadeó un par de veces y apareció el rostro de la pequeña I-Pin frente a él. La niña sonreía tímidamente y mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Ouhaiou, Hibari-san— saludó ella, quien llevaba una cajita de madera.

— Ouhaiou — le regresó con algo de sorpresa bien disimulada.

—Feliz cumpleaños… Hibari-san— Le dijo mientras le entregaba la caja. El pelinegro la destapó sin expresión alguna visible (pero por dentro, estaba emocionadísimo por saber que hallaría) Y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido al ver en su interior una buena dosis de panes chinos.

— Muchas gracias I-Pin— le dijo. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, invitó a I-Pin a desayunar con él, (estaban solos en la casa). I-Pin iba sentada en el hombro de Hibari, mientras éste bajaba tranquilamente la escalera. Estaba en el último peldaño cuando de repente…

— ¡Sorpresa! — todos los Vangolas aparecieron de la nada en su sala.

— ¡Felíz cumpleaños Hibari-kun! — se escuchó la voz del décimo.

El cumpleañero observó los globos, confetis, serpentinas y demás cosas que habían traído los otros que le habían saltado encima (prácticamente). Un tic amenazaba con aparecer en su ojo y su mirada se ensombreció.

…Alguien estaba en graves… ¡Graves!…problemas…

**FIN**

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

_Horus Reborn: Yay! Terminado, ahora, Dudas sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review… ¡TSUNA!  
Tsuna: ¡H-Hai! E-etto… las… las… amenazas de muerte deberán estar escritas correctamente, sin faltas de ortografía, palabras altisonantes y/o…. fallas gramaticales.  
Horus Reborn: ¡Bien dicho! Vas progresando.  
Tsuna: (gulp)  
Horus Reborn: ¬¬ ¡¿Dónde están tus modales niño?  
Tsuna: ¡A-arigato, Reborn-san!  
horu Reborn: nwn Mejor!. ¡Nos vemso en otro fic! ¡Ciaossu!_

_P.D.: ¡ANTES DE QUE SE M EOLVIDE! UN MILLÓN Y MEDIO DE GRACIAS A MI AMIGA LAU GOKUDERA KIRYUU (AUTORA DEL FIC DE SHAMAN KING "UNA VENGANZA DESPUÉS DE 1000 AÑOS" Y "COMENZANDO DESDE CERO" ASÍ COMO EL DIVERTIDO "ANIME MEGA CROSSOVER" Y "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER EN HAWARTS ¡CORRAN!") , POR APORTARME UN BONITO PAR DE IDEAS PARA QUE ESTE FIC FUERA POSIBLE. ¡TE QUIERO PRIMA PERDIDA! (xD)_

_~CIAOSSU!_


End file.
